bravesagasfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave Exkaiser
Brave Exkaiser (勇者エクスカイザー) is the first Brave series, starting on the 3rd of February 1990 and ending on the 26th of January 1991. It follows after Transformers Victory and has similar story telling and mecha designs some of which may or may not be left of designs from Transformers. User Our Green Tornado is currently planning a movie based in this series. So...SUCKAS BEWARE!!! 'Story' The Geisters are a group of Space pirates who scour the universe looking for 'treasures'. Their latest target is Earth. But a group of Space police called the Kaisers have also come to Earth to stop them. Their captain, Exkaiser inhabits Kouta's family car and befriends him. Thus the start of a series of Robot to Boy friendship begins. 'Characters' Space Police Kaisers Exkaiser Great Exkaiser (グレートエクスカイザー Gurēto Ekusukaizā): (Voiced by Sho Hayami) : Leader(Captain) of Space Police Kaisers who fuses with a sports car which is privately owned by the Hoshikawa family on Earth. Only Kouta and Mario know the secret of Exkaiser. He is the super robot formed by Exkaiser with both of his auxiliary mecha the King Loader and the Dragon Jet through Super Giant Combination (超巨大合体 Chō Kyodai Gattai) When he uses his new and improved Kaiser Sword (combined with the Dragon Archery), he can initiate his Thunder Crash (サンダークラッシュ Sandā Kurasshu) attack. Other attacks include: Great Flame, Great Flasher, Great Tomahawk, Great Cannon, Great Blaster, and Great Thunder * King Exkaiser (キングエクスカイザー Kingu Ekusukaizā): (Voiced by Sho Hayami) : Super robot union of Exkaiser and the King Loader when executed through Giant Combination (巨大合体 Kyodai Gattai). He can use his power Kaiser Sword (カイザーソード Kaizā Sōdo) when to initiate his finishing attack. His attacks are: Kaiser Shot, Kaiser Wing Blade, Kaiser Flame, Kaiser Beam, Kaiser Blaster, and the Thunder Flash finisher. ** Exkaiser (エクスカイザー Ekusukaizā): (Voiced by Sho Hayami) : Space police robot that transforms into a car form. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for a lion's head motif. His attacks are: Spike Cutter, Jet Boomerang, Photon Ring, Impact Crash, Flaming Nova, and Breast Beam. ** King Loader (キングローダー Kingu Rōdā): A carrier vehicle that transforms into a flight mode or into a trailer mode that can be pulled by Exkaiser's car mode. * Dragon Kaiser (ドラゴンカイザー Doragon Kaizā): (Voiced by Sho Hayami) : Super robot union of Exkaiser and the Dragon Jet through Giant Combination (巨大合体''Kyodai Gattai''). He can use a bow-like weapon called the Dragon Archery (ドラゴンアーチェリー Doragon Ācherī). His attacks are: Dragon Shooter, Dragon Anchor, Dragon Boomerang, Dragon Tonfa, Dragon Blaster, Dragon Cannon, Archery Sword, Rocket Blaster, Dragon Beam, Dragon Thunder, and the Thunder Arrow finisher. ** Dragon Jet/'Dragon' (ドラゴンジェット / ドラゴン Doragon Jetto / Doragon): A large jet that can transform into a trailer that may be pulled by Exkaiser's car mode, or into a large seldom used face-less robot. Exkaiser can combine with it in similar fashion as he combines with the King Loader. Max Team * God Max (ゴッドマックス Goddo Makkusu) : (Voiced by Daiki Nakamura) : A super robot formed when the Max Team (マックスチーム Makkusu Chīmu) combine using Three-Piece Combination (三体合体 Santai Gattai). He can use the Flying Bird Bomb, God Slicer, God Slugger, Slicer Wing, Jet Booster Punch, God Cosmic Bomber, God Bird Attack and God Sonic Buster attacks. ** Sky Max (スカイマックス Sukai Makkusu): (Voiced by Daiki Nakamura) : The leader of the Max Team. Space police robot that transforms into a jet form. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for an eagle's head motif. ** Dash Max (ダッシュマックス Dasshu Makkusu): (Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino) : Space police robot that transforms into a car form. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for a turbine. ** Drill Max (ドリルマックス Doriru Makkusu): (Voiced by Kozo Shioya) : Space police robot that transforms into a twin-drill tank. His powered up transformation exchanges the normal appearance of his chestplate for a pair of protruding Gatling cannons. Raker Brothers * Ultra Raker (ウルトラレイカー Urutora Reikā): (Voiced by Masami Kikuchi) : A super robot formed when the Raker Brothers (レイカーブラザーズ Reikā Burazāzu) perform a Parallel Combination (左右合体 Saiyū Gattai), wherein each brother forms a full half of the combined robot. His attacks include: the Ultra Double Chain Crusher, Ultra Shoulder Crush, Ultra Cannon Beam, and Ultra Kick. His name is sometimes translated as Raicer or Laker. Raicer is spelled in Japanese official site. Raker is translated in English. ** Blue Raker (ブルーレイカー Burū Reikā): (Voiced by Masami Kikuchi) : Space police robot that transforms into a bullet train. He is the elder Raker Brother. He is based on 100 Series Shinkansen. He can use an attack called Bind Crush (バインドクラッシュ ''Baindo Kurasshu)'' ** Green Raker (グリーンレイカー Gurīn Reikā) : (Voiced by Takeshi Kusao) : Space police robot that transforms into a bullet train. He is the younger Raker Brother. He is based on 200 Series Type 2000 Shinkansen. Like his brother, he can also use the Bind Crush attack. Hoshikawa Family * Kouta Hoshikawa (星川 コウタ Hosikawa Kōta): (Voiced by Kumiko Watanabe): Student of Asahi-Dai Elementary School 3rd Grade Class B and Exkaiser's love interest. He acts as a member of Kaisers starting with having witnessed Exkaiser in garage in his house. he can talk with Exkaiser even in the faraway place through the communication machine of "Kaiser Brace". He also likes sports, as he wants to be a baseball player and join soccer club. * Fuuko Hoshikawa (星川 フーコ Hosikawa Fūko): (Voiced by Chie Kōjiro): Elder sister of Kouta. She is a quick and very active girl. * Jinichi Hoshikawa (星川 ジンイチ Hosikawa Jinichi): (Voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura): Father of Kouta and Fuuko. He is the editor in chief of Touto Newspaper). He has strong journalism ethics, yet he still prioritizes family although work stresses him out (hence berating Tokuda). He also smokes. * Yoko Hoshikawa (星川 ヨーコ Hosikawa Yōko): (Voiced by Ai Sato): Mother of Kouta and Fuuko. She is rarely surprised or frightened unless directly provoked. * Mario (マリオ): (Voiced by Masahiro Anzai → Naoki Makishima): The pet dog of the Hoshikawa family, Mario is a Chow Chow's crossbreed. Only Mario knows the secret of Exkaiser besides Kouta. Friends & Allies * Kotomi Tsukiyama (月山 コトミ Tsukiyama Kotomi): (Voiced by Chisa Yokoyama): Kouta's girlfriend. A sweet and kind girl that lives with her older brother, Sho. The Hoshikawa Family is very friendly with her. In the movie, it is revealed that Sho has a crush on Fuuko. * Takumi Kaneari (金有 タクミ Kaneari Takumi): (Voiced by Chiaki Morita): Kouta's clasemate. His parents' are rich and he often likes to show off their luxury. He is also a selfish coward who tries to woo Kotomi. In the movie, he is the School Festival Executive Director. * Osamu Tokuda (徳田 オサム Tokuda Osamu): (Voiced by Koichi Yamadera): Journalist of the Touto Newspaper. He and Jinichi have the relation like the family. He is very determined for a good scoop, but his own stupidity and luck backfire on him. He is called Eugene Tokuda '''in the movie. * '''The Reporter (レポーター Repota): A female news reporter for Kanto TV that appears throughout the series, often beating Osamu to big stories. Dino Geist often uses her reports for plotting his schemes. Near the end of the series her first name is revealed to be Katsuki (勝木 Katsuki), and she is called Sarah Hatoff '''in the movie. Geisters * '''Dino Geist (ダイノガイスト Daino Gaisuto): (Voiced by Shozo Lizuka) : Leader of the Geisters. He transforms from a giant robot, to an tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur form, to a jet mode. He faced Great Exkaiser in a final climatic battle on the moon. While the two proved near equals, Exkaiser managed to overpower him. However, instead of allowing himself to be defeated and captured by Exkaiser, he chose to commit suicide by flying into the sun and then melt himself and self destruct while Exkaiser could only standby and watch. * Komori (蝙蝠 Koumori): (Voiced by Issei Futamata): Dino Geist's bat-like minion he uses for giving messages to the other Geisters. He is called Kerry '''in the movie. * '''Mad Geister (マッドガイスター Maddo Gaisutā): The fused form of the four other Geisters. It is a combination of the four geisters that only appeared in episode 32. Due to the Geister's clashing personalities and bickering, this form ultimately failed to function properly. ** Hormor (ホーマー Hōmā): The fused humanoid form of two separate Geisters. Only appears in episodes 40 and 48. *** Horn Geist (ホーンガイスト Hōn Gaisuto): (Voiced by Daisuke Gori) : Robot that transforms into a triceratops-like dinosaur form. He serves as the strategic planner and is the leader of the other geisters only after Dinogeist. Based on Slag from Transformers Generation 1. *** Armor Geist (アーマーガイスト Āmā Gaisuto): (Voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura) : Robot that transforms into a stegosaurus-like dinosaur form. He serves as the demolition expert and has the most ranged weapons of the geisters after Dinogeist. Based on Snarl from Transformers Generation 1. ** Pteder (プテダー Putedā): A fused form of two of the geisters that resembles a winged centaur. Only appears in episodes 33,40,and 48. *** Ptera Geist (プテラガイスト Putera Gaisuto): (Voiced by Jurota Kosugi) : Robot that transforms into a pteranodon-like form. He serves as the intelligence collector and is the smartest of the geisters. Based on Swoop from Transformers Generation 1. *** Thunder Geist (サンダーガイスト Sandā Gaisuto): (Voiced by Masahiro Anzai → Naoki Makishima) : Robot that transforms into an apatosaurus-like dinosaur form. He serves as the headstrong muscle and is the second physically strongest geister only after Dinogeist. Based on Sludge from Transformers Generation 1. * Trader (トレーダー Torēdā): He is a cowardly space merchant of the galactic black market that buys stolen treasures from the geisters. In his first appearance he used a camera as his physical body with his other appearances using a television and a barrel. 'Mecha' Mechas 'Episode Guide' Episodes 'Merchandise' Braves is a intensely merchandise based series. The main attractions are the transforming robots. There are two lines of transforming robot toys. Standard (STD) and Deluxe (DX). The Standard line are smaller and simpler toys that usually involve pull-apart transformations/combination but they often achieve a more show accurate proportion whereas the Deluxe line have show accurate transformations and combinations. Movie Differences between the movie version and original show: * The original show is set in 2001 while the movie is set in 2018. * In the movie, Asahi-Dai Elementary School is Duckpool Elementary School and Touto Newspaper is New Suiko Old-Fashioned Newspaper. * The movie takes place in a fictional city modeled after New York and Tokyo called New Suiko, in honor of Empress Suiko of Japan. * The storyline is a complete mess, considering that the director had to shovel it all into 5 nights... * ...And during that 5 nights that seems to last for a ridiculously long time, there's a wedding, a Halloween party, and even a play. * It is all because the movie is based on Five Nights At Freddy's and The Night Is Short, Walk On Girl. * The movie contains 2 characters that never showed up during the original show:Red Raker, the only female member of the Kaisers and Green Raker's crush(she is not related to any of the Raker brothers, and thus, cannot join them as Ultra Raker and has to fight on her own. She admires Exkaiser, and is dating Blue Raker.), and Miss Dinox, Dino Geist's cousin(formerly Princess Reizei of the Geister clan and current Spino Queen. Miss Dinox is only her undercover name in the human society.). Miss Dinox shows up during the 3rd interlude and Red Raker shows up during the 2nd night. * Later, Red Raker discovers that Green Raker has a crush on her and Blue Raker finds out about that as well. Did the Raker brothers fight over the beautiful red train mech? Yes, they did, but not the way y'all expected—Blue yielded to Green and Green yielded to Blue. * During the 3rd night, there is a Concert For The Braves(taken from Episode 35, but takes place after the Halloween section). After the event, Kotomi holds up a middle finger at Exkaiser and the reporter calls her on it. Kotomi puts it down, but not before it is witnessed by several people. The next morning, Kouta discovers a "Support Exkaiser" home page on his computer, and shows his family. * In the ending climax, the humans, Kaisers, and Geisters all join together for the grand finale and Dino Geist dies peacefully(because of the wound Kotomi inflicted on him) watching the sunshine "raining" over the now reunited Kouta and Exkaiser.